Me pregunto
by Rodcohors
Summary: Me pregunto...
-¿Sabes por qué el atardecer es rojo?

-Ya vienes tú de nuevo, con tu pregunta idiota… je, je, je

Los días pasaban una y otra vez en aquella torre de reloj, no había pasado un año aun, pero aquella costumbre, sentarse ahí, ver el atardecer mientras comían una paleta salada, era algo que hacían con tanta frecuencia, que podían jurar que habían pasado años, ahí, sentados, observando lo majestuoso del atardecer, riendo por chistes y tonterías, ambos, acercándose cada día mas.

-¿Nunca te has preguntado…?- no terminaba su pregunta –Nada, olvídalo- Roxas no quería terminar su pregunta, parecía algo apenado.

-Vamos, dilo Roxas…

-No, déjalo así, era una tontería.

-Que lo digas hombre- El joven pelirrojo se lanzaba contra el chico rubio, intentando hacerle cosquillas.

Roxas intentaba defenderse de las cosquillas de Axel, pero parecía inútil, no podía dejar de reír y Axel, aprovechaba eso, para seguir haciéndole aun mas cosquillas.

-Vale, vale ja, ja, ja- No dejaba de reír –T-te diré, per… ja, ja, pero déjame de hacer cosquillas- Roxas no dejaba de reír, hasta que Axel lo dejaba en paz.

Roxas intentaba retomar el aire, se le había ido todo entre risas y carcajadas inducidas por culpa de Axel, el cual solo se encontraba ahí, riendo, observaba como el rubio se acomodaba, esperando la pregunta que le haría.

-Antes que nada… déjame ir por una paleta salada

Roxas se levantaba de aquel lugar, disponiéndose a ir por una paleta, cuando sintió un pequeño jalón en su ropa, era Axel, que intentaba llamar su atención antes de que se retirara.

-Solo… - Axel, sonreía cálidamente hacia el rubio –No te tardes, por favor.

-Prometo no hacerlo.

Axel se quedaba ahí esperando, habían pasado ya muchos días juntos, subiendo todas las tardes a la torre del reloj a solamente conversar, mientras comían sus paletas y uno que otros días, olvidaban comprarlas o sencillamente, no quedaban satisfechos con una paleta, por lo que iban por más.

Pero en este momento, para Axel, aquella espera era eterna, se sentía extraño, se sentía como si Roxas hubiese estado lejos de él, por mucho tiempo, aunque solo habían pasado minutos, no podía aguantar mucho tiempo ahí, esperando a que su amigo llegara.

Tras unos minutos Roxas había llegado, parecía bastante feliz, su sonrisa hacia que el pelirrojo olvidara todo el tiempo que había esperado, el rubio solamente se sentaba a un lado de Axel y le entregaba el helado.

-Bien… ¿Me dirás?- Preguntaba el pelirrojo observando fijamente al rubio.

-Claro, claro que lo hare…

Roxas le daba una mordida al helado y observaba al atardecer, su mirada se volvía nostálgica, parecía que tenía algo muy importante que decir.

-Suéltalo de una vez hombre, que no tengo todo el día ¿Lo captas? No tengo todo el dia.

-Que impaciente eres- Decía Roxas con una gran sonrisa. -¿Cómo sería nuestra vida, de no habernos conocido?-

La pregunta era bastante directa, Roxas se había preguntado eso día tras día desde un tiempo atrás, pero había tenido pena de preguntársela a Axel, pero al parecer, no era el único apenado, Axel no sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal pregunta a primeras.

-Esto… esto…

-Hombre, si no quieres contestar, no lo hagas- Decía Roxas apenado, notaba la incomodidad de Axel en aquel momento.

-Pues…- Axel se echaba un poco hacia atrás y se quedaba observando fijamente a Roxas –De no haberte conocido, no tendría mucho el porqué divertirme acá…- Sonreía cálidamente –Además, mis días son mejores, porque sé que al finalizarlos, podre estar a tu lado en esta torre…

Roxas no sabía cómo reaccionar, comía su helado un poco apresurado, sentía pena ante aquella respuesta que le había dado su amigo. Este parecía volver a echarse hacia adelante, había terminado de comer su helado y parecía que Roxas también, así que se acercaba lo más posible a Roxas.

-¿Sera cierto que no tenemos corazón?- lanzaba otra pregunta a Axel, el cual se encontraba aun más cerca de Roxas.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es decir, no podemos tener sentimientos, pero…

-¿Pero? Termina tus oraciones, que si no, nunca terminaremos ¿Lo captas?…

-¡Esta bien!- Se enervaba un poco -Cuando estoy a tu lado, siento que mi corazón late más rápido… me siento feliz al verte…- Roxas agachaba la mirada, no quería ver a Axel –Cuando estoy con Xion es igual, pero contigo, la sensación es aun más intensa… ¿Serán esos sentimientos?

Axel no sabía cómo reaccionar, pero sonreía, sabía que Roxas estaba algo apenado, así que no sabía cómo hacer para quitarle la pena… aun así, intentaría algo arriesgado.

-Roxas…- Lo llamaba para que lo mirara.

-¿Si?- Roxas no quería voltear en ningún momento, estaba apenado.

-Mírame un momento, por favor.

-Que qui…- La oración de Roxas no era terminada, cuando sentía la mano derecha de Axel en su mejilla izquierda.

-Esto…- Axel acercaba su rostro, poco a poco hasta el rostro de Roxas, giraba un poco su cabeza mientras entrecerraba sus ojos.

Roxas solo podía quedarse ahí, esperando que Axel actuara, el igual cerraba sus ojos, mientras apretaba sus puños, esperando de una vez por todas el beso.

Roxas había sido besado por primera vez, Axel lo había besado, era un beso pequeño, pero muy intenso, al menos así lo sintió Roxas, al momento de ser besado, se sintió en un abismo, cayendo poco a poco, pero no era una sensación desagradable, se sentía, más vivo que nunca, sentía, que su corazón estallaría, que su mente viajaba hasta el cielo y regresaba una vez más, sentía, como si su corazón había sido colocado en su pecho, no se sentía un ser sin corazón, se sentía completo, como si con aquel beso, hubiese encontrado el corazón del que tanto hablaba Xemas.

-Discúlpame…- Decía Axel al separarse de Roxas.

-No te disculpes… se sintió… bien.

Ambos no se volvieron a mirar el rostro en lo que quedaba de atardecer, solo pasaron el resto del tiempo ahí, pero con una pequeña diferencia, luego de aquel beso, sus manos se entrelazaron y no se soltaron, hasta irse de aquel lugar.


End file.
